


Sergeant Hot Pants 惹火士官長

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Bucky, Attempted Sexual Assault, Clint is a spaz, D/s elements, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Forced Heat, Hair Pulling, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Omega!Steve, Pining, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Shrunkyclunks, Spanking, Tony Is a Good Bro, modern!Bucky, unprotected sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 當陸軍上士Bucky Barnes被指派暫時取代Maria Hill成為他們的任務管控員，Steve簡直克制不了自己日益氾濫的春潮。這都要怪Bucky - 誰叫這傢伙是他見過最最最火辣的Alpha呢！





	Sergeant Hot Pants 惹火士官長

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sergeant Hot Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690999) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2). 



> 迫於現實，最近嚴重缺乏足夠長的空閑時刻能讓我靜下心來碼字，決定還是弄個短篇的翻譯來振奮一下精神～半AU，Bucky是神盾特工，Steve還是美國隊長。  
> 

 

適應21世紀的生活並不像Steve預期的那樣困難。當然啦！肯定有很多新玩意得學，但世事本身其實沒有多大變化。人們還是老樣子，小個子仍然面臨許多挑戰，政府依舊不可信任。不一樣的是 - 他自己不再是小傢伙，而政府則比以往任何時候管得都多。大多數人還是看不起Omega，而人們仍舊把他當成Alpha對待 - 事實上，他的熱潮也並不強烈就是了。簡單來說，一切其實跟當年沒什麼兩樣，差不多的環境，只不過換了個新的團隊。

話說回來，適應這個新的團隊對他而言反而是個挑戰，特別是他們與咆哮突擊隊員們完全不同的第二性徵 - 沒錯，自稱為復仇者聯盟的這一群人，全部，都跟他一樣是Omega - 除了Bruce是個Beta以外。所以裡頭不乏意見特多的搞怪傢伙，導致他得努力證明自己。搞到最後，他們發生了激烈的私人衝突，幸好，多虧了瘋狂的阿斯加德神，最後所有的紛爭都得到了解決。Steve希望對他們能把宇宙魔方對世界的威脅減少到最低，可他無法反對最終結果。

總而言之，復仇者聯盟是個關係緊密的團隊，儘管有點吵鬧，但Steve愛他們。

一待Steve敞開心胸，他們立刻就比之前出現在他生命中的任何人都更了解他（有鑒於以往他周圍的人都是Alpha）。大多數情況下，不必再隱藏本性感覺實在很好。他不用時刻帶著完美的面具，不需要表現得一副堅強、冷靜、毫無情緒的模樣，或假裝他從未陷入過熱潮。

在對所謂的現代新好Alpha品頭論足時，他和Clint成了能一塊喝咖啡聊是非的朋友。Tony發送給他有關如何更舒適地度過熱潮期的電子郵件，並在Steve試圖感謝他時順帶教會了他工程學的基礎知識。Bruce教Steve用現代香料做飯，他們在每個星期五舉行“復仇者晚餐和電影之夜” - 除非出現導致世界末日的超級惡棍 - 他和Bruce會為當週的聚會烹煮他們想要嘗試的任何菜式。當他想要進行肉搏對打時，Natasha會加入他，儘管Steve發現她的最終目的其實都是想幫他牽線 - 大廈裡頭任何一個注意過他的Alpha都是可能對象。照她的說法呢，Steve實在是太孤單啦！這讓她非常憂心。Steve感激她的關心，然而並不欣賞她把Alpha塞給他這件事本身。

實情是，Steve不想為任何Alpha傾心，搞相擁著走在夕陽下那套。Steve想要一個互敬互愛的伴侶，一個不會試圖改變他真性情的人，但，要去哪找一個能像Steve支持對方那樣願意支持Steve的傢伙呢。在他的工作周遭，很難找到這樣的Alpha。他認識的Alpha們都認為自己是最強最好的，當然勝過任何Omega，而這樣自大的想法在他們發現美國隊長 - Alpha氣概的典範 - 壓根不是個Alpha時全面崩毀。Steve幾乎都要為他們覺得難過了。沒什麼他們能做到的Steve做不到，更多的是Steve能做到的他們做不到。然而不幸的是，Alaph們難以接受這樣的事實。

“如果能把它解密的話，”Steve說，感覺上這是他第一千次說這句話。

“這將有助於解決許多與第二性徵有關的的歧見。”Clint - 大概也是第一千次復議Steve的論點。“我們都知道。”

“再跟Fury談談，”Natasha提議。“他總是要正視你的看法。”

嘆了口氣，Steve悶悶不樂地把臉埋進手心。

“他是個Alpha。他認為這個消息會對Alpha們造成 ‘嚴重的士氣損害’。”

“因為Omega的士氣並不重要，”Tony裝模作樣地呼哈一聲。“好像我們需要任何人允許才能參加戰鬥似的。”

Steve忍不住微笑，環顧他的隊友。跟Omega們一樣，Bruce也對關於他們第二性徵持續不斷的爭議感到惱火，尤其是那些說復仇者們都是Alpha的謊言。現在，他們都聚集在簡報桌旁，等待Fury介紹他們的新任務管控員 - 因為Maria Hill開始休產假。她和他們共事了三個月，但在他們上回最後一次任務之後，大家都認為她該休息了 - 這對胎兒來說會比較安全 - 即使這意味著她可能會鬱悶到抓狂。這場談話起始於Steve抱怨某個讓他不痛快的Alpha。儘管Maria也是Alpha，但她一直都超棒：從不預設立場，她鞭策他們，期許他們能做到最好。

“沒錯，但是 - ”

Clint大聲哀嘆。

“但他們必須承認，有關美國隊長的第二性徵這件事，他們從40年代就一直在撒謊。這我們也都知道。”

Tony嗆出笑聲，Steve詳裝不快地瞪著他們的弓箭手。

“我想他講到了重點，Cap，”Bruce說道，帶著些許歉意看著Steve。“當你也認同他們的作法時，你不能指望其他人聽你的。要嘛換方式，不然就是都不變，你不可能兼得。”

當Steve透過玻璃牆瞥見Fury的身影時，他立即坐回座位並且快速回道，“情況當然得改變，我只是說我能暸解為什麼他們不願意。一但大眾發現他們被騙了那麼久絕對會非常不爽。說真的，打一開始這個謊言就是個愚蠢的錯誤。”

Tony像個糖份攝取過多的五歲孩子那樣旋轉著他的椅子轉過身來表示，“他們可沒料到你竟然活著回來戳破這個謊言哩！我親愛的隊長。” **（*mon Capitan：法語 - 我的隊長 - 這裡似乎有星艦迷航的梗。）**

“你就不能叫我Steve就好了嗎，”Steve問道，給了Tony一個他最光火的表情。

“大夥在討論啥？”當Fury旋風般大步走進會議室時問到，他長長的黑色風衣帥氣地在他身後飄動。

這點Steve一直想不透，到底在室內、四周連點微風都沒有的狀態下Fury是怎麼做到的，但現在這個疑問已經被他丟到一旁，因為走在Fury身後的男人吸引Steve全副的注意力，那一刻，他腦袋瓜裡所有的理性思維都被扔到電梯井裡自由落體去了。並不是因為那人有什麼特殊舉動，事實上，男人什麼都沒做...他只是... **英俊得過份** 。

Steve從未見過像他這麼漂亮的人。他灰藍的眼瞳色澤深沉，宛如暴雨肆虐的天空，與散落在他臉龐周圍的深褐色長髮相映襯，那些微捲的髮絲閃耀著柔滑的光澤，讓Steve渴望用手指穿過它們，感受那蓬鬆柔軟的觸感；梳理掉它們，欣賞它們被拉直再捲曲彈回原位的景象。那個男人現在收起了笑容，但從那張臉上的線條可以看得出，當他全心真意地笑起來時，他下巴的凹陷會更加明顯，那雙眼會瞇成彎月，而他的顴骨會更加突出。而這些還只是那張臉的迷人之處，他的身體......

“噢！”因為小腿上突然而來的痛感，Steve瞪了Natasha一眼。好啦！他是看直了眼沒錯，但她也不用踢得那麼用力嘛！

“正如我所說，”Fury轉頭對那個充滿陽剛之氣、男性魅力十足的傢伙說，“這就是一群長不大的孩子。準備好承擔保母的責任嗎？”

Steve那會走路的春夢男神勾唇一笑，立馬讓Steve雙膝發軟，這傢伙笑起來比他想像的更加性感，男人簡短有力的回覆，“我確定我能處理得來，長官，”那略帶沙啞的低沉嗓音讓Steve忍不住肖想，要是他現在起身把這個Alpha直接拖走另開房間，其他人會有啥反應。

“很好。”

Fury聲音中夾帶的懷疑讓Steve驚訝。這個性感到爆棚的強壯猛男毫無疑問可以應付得了他們 - 他絕對能以任何他想要的方式‘處理’Steve。 **（譯者：thick and juicy...這形容...可以感覺隊長的口水都滴下來了...）**

Fury走到會議室前方宣布，“這位是James·B·Barnes，陸軍三等士官長 - 也可以稱他上士，是國防部暫時借調給我們，直到Hill產假結束返回崗位為止。他在各大洲和許多不同的軍事分隊執行過任務。他會說七種不同的語言，有六年的實戰經驗。換句話說，他很清楚他在做什麼，也表示你們得聽他的，這樣清楚嗎？”

一張紙條滑到Steve面前，他低頭看到Natasha龍飛鳳舞的字跡。

_你正在秀身材。快停下！_

Steve因為上面的語句驚訝地眨了眨眼睛，隨即意識到這是真的，因為現在他身上的每塊肌肉都緊繃著。然而他並沒有發現自己正在這樣做 - 他正試圖對James·B·Barnes上士炫耀身體曲線，想要讓Alpha注意到他 - 就像個處於熱潮期的Omega那樣在展現自己。

羞窘讓他渾身僵硬，紅潮衝上他的雙頰，他很快在紙條上草草寫下 ‘我不是故意的’ ，然後把紙條推回去給Natasha。

“如果隊伍已經講完了悄悄話，”Barnes上士拖長聲調，他語調中輕微的布魯克林口音讓Steve想起家鄉並感到一陣燥熱，“我想我們可以開始講正事了。感謝你的介紹，Fury局長。”

“嗯哼，”Fury哼了一聲，Steve不用抬頭也知道那隻獨眼絕對正瞪著他。當Fury走出門時，他扔下一句話，“盡量保持專業”，Steve也確信這話是針對他的。這真是太不公平了，Tony從來就沒有專業過，他就沒有被責罵，而且這傢伙還在轉他的椅子轉個沒完。

‘ _你看起來像顆西紅柿_ ’，會議桌對面的Clint遞來紙條。

‘ _我恨你們所有人_ ’，Steve回覆，讓Bruce和Clint都樂不可支。

“沒禮貌！”Tony喊道。“對吧，新來的上士先生？這樣公然地傳遞秘密紙條實在不尊重了。”

“唔，”Natasha朝他露出的賊笑對Steve來說絕對不是好事，“Steve決定退化成青少年，以彌補失去的高中時光？”

“嘿，所以，”Steve提高音調，裝作俏皮地回嘴，“誰知道他們把瓦爾基里號停到哪去啦，我想我可以開它飛回那該死的冰塊堆裡。”

“恐怕我們需要你在這裡堅持住，不要快轉到下個世紀，”Barnes打趣，同時朝Steve勾起一抹壞笑。

顯然他一點也沒被他們的插科打諢困擾，這真不公平，Tony沒參與他們的嬉鬧 - 他是團隊寶貴的人才，絕對的混蛋，同時也是最富有人性的那一個。而剛剛那個微笑？那笑容讓Steve想要跪在深色頭髮的Alpha面前乞求憐愛。

見鬼的他是撞了邪了？從來沒有Alpha讓他產生這種衝動，即使他在熱潮期都不曾有過這念頭。只因為這帥到沒天理又極富魅力的傢伙穿著剪裁合身的長褲，他健碩的臀肌完美地撐起布料展露迷人的曲線。

耶穌啊，這真是糟糕至極。他表現得像個荷爾蒙沖頭的青少年。 **翹臀上士** 至少已經講了一分鐘的話了（也許更多），可Steve沒有聽進任何內容。他只是飢渴地盯著他的嘴唇，想知道它們嚐起來是否跟看起來一樣飽滿。也許他不會介意Steve為了科學目的而做點實驗。

他剛剛真的把他們的任務分配人稱作翹臀上士嗎？老天啊也許他得去一趟醫院檢查檢查。

“有任何問題嗎？”Barnes問道。

媽的，整場簡報他半個字都沒聽進去。

Clint舉起了手。

“James，我可以把你剛剛說的話寫下來嗎？因為Steve根本就沒在聽。”

盡可能地伸長雙腿，Steve一腳踢上坐在對面的Clint的脛骨。當Clint大叫並彎下腰揉著他身上新得到的擦傷時，Barnes淡淡一笑。

“首先，假如你們想要直呼我的名字，請叫我Bucky。其次，我也注意到了，原本我希望能私下解決這件事。因為我不能...”Barnes轉身面對Steve，面帶不快，他像所有Alpha會做的那樣威脅性地鼓起肌肉，Steve不得不強迫自己默想棒球以免丟臉地性起。“Cap，你對由Alpha來領導任務管控有問題嗎？”

“Hill就是Alpha，”Tony在Steve回應之前搶先插嘴。

“而且，”Steve向Tony飛去一記眼刀，“不，我沒有任何問題。”儘管他確實討厭Bucky正在做的那種姿勢，當然，這個姿勢由Bucky來做又完全不同。“我對我的不專心沒有任何藉口。我很抱歉，上士。”

Bucky瞇起雙眼，但只是直率地點了點頭。

“你的Starkpad裡頭有任務簡報。你可以今晚重看一次。明天上午6點開始行動。”他銳利的藍眼睛掃過會議桌周圍的眾人。“還有‘其他’問題嗎？”

Tony把手舉到半空隨性地揮了揮。

“你可以處罰讓Steve暫停參加這次任務嗎？Maria以前做過一次 - ”

在Tony說話同時，Steve開始因為自己幹的蠢事感到尷尬而臉紅，Natasha無聲無息地起身，一把將Tony的頸子壓在臂彎下。“這裡沒問題了，”她面無表情地說道，然後把Tony拉下椅子拖到門口，“我們就先離席。”

“小心別把他的腦袋打傷！”Bruce喊道。“Pepper會生氣哦！”

Bucky皺起眉頭，接著旋轉腳跟，一言不發地走出會議室。如果Steve不是那麼忙著猛盯他的屁股看，他會擔心他們是不是讓他印象很差。

一聲低哨將Steve的注意力拉回會議室。

“伙計，”Clint賊笑著說，“你完全掉進坑底啊。”

“閉嘴啦，”Steve嘟囔。

當他起身，Bruce對Steve露出可親的微笑。

“也該是時候重整旗鼓回到鞍上啦！”

“最好是啦，說得我好像曾經上鞍過，”Steve乾巴巴地回嘴。

“呃，凡事總有第一次？”Clint講了等於沒講，在Steve和Bruce都默然地瞪著他時防衛地舉起雙手。“幹嘛？我只是老生常談說你得繼續向前走咩。”

“多謝關心，但不用了。”Steve挺直身軀，搖了搖頭。“而且我也不覺得跟神盾的特工約會是個好主意。”

“愛情來的時候可不會按部就班，”Clint說著，身體後仰讓椅子危險地往後傾斜，同時拿起Steve的報告書揮了揮。“愛是突如其來，激情四射，並且需要大膽冒險！若不是這樣，愛也不會讓一切變得浪漫不平凡。”

“我不想這麼說，”Bruce下意識地推了推眼鏡，“但Clint是對的。”

Clin對著空氣猛地揮出一拳並勝利地歡呼“哦耶！”，同時他的椅子終於往後翻倒，最後結束於一聲痛叫。

Steve迅速撤退，語速飛快地說道，“嗯，這提示我該走了，你得把小鳥帶到醫務人員那裡做腦震盪檢查，我可以早早逃離這些愚蠢的對話啦。”

“討厭，”Bruce抱怨。

“我要告訴Tasha！”Clint喊，然後呻吟，“嗷，我的聲音也太大了。”

Steve頭也不回地落跑。他的朋友們是對的，但他不知道該如何調情，他也不打算在那個辣得冒煙的傢伙身上實踐他注定的失敗。更何況，說不定生活會給他一點運氣讓Bucky不需要他主動呢。那是他喜歡Peggy的原因之一，她從不期望他做那些他不擅長的事。話又說回來，Steve對著打開的電梯門嘆了口氣，他的生活又曾經容易過嗎？

 

\----

 

“Clint是個混蛋，”Steve對著冰箱訴苦。

“他不過是想要你對自己好點，”Natasha正色說道。“我們都是。”

“Tony只想看我笑話，”Steve爭辯，他抓起一瓶水，然後關上冰箱門。

“話是沒錯，”Natasha承認，也伸出手去拿水，“但我們其他人沒有啊。假如我不認識你的話，我會以為你是個神職人員。”

“貞潔誓言又沒什麼錯，”Steve怒哼，但Natasha甚至不用回嘴，只是用那種瞭然的眼神看著他。

舉高雙手，Steve咕噥，“我以前從沒追求過Alpha，好吧？我不知道該怎麼做！”

“就約他出去，”Natasha提議，她的語調中夾雜著一絲興味。

“Natasha，”Steve唉聲嘆氣，知道他只是在抱怨，並不是認真的。為了讓事情更戲劇化，他撲倒在沙發上，趴下時順手舀起一個靠墊，當他的頭落在Natasha的膝蓋上時舒適地抱著墊子。“我真的不會。”

咯咯笑著，Natasha用手指梳過他的頭髮。這安撫的動作讓他閉上眼，頭皮上的力道適中的按摩有助於緩解壓在他胸中的不安和挫折感。

“這很容易，”她輕快地說，“走到他面前，問他是否願意和你一起出去喝杯咖啡。你喜歡喝咖啡，即使他不喜歡咖啡，你也可以換個地點，比如去比薩店，或者看他喜歡什麼。”

Steve閉著眼，努力撫平想到自己邀Bucky出去卻被一口回絕時胸口升起的焦慮。

“如果他說不要的話呢？”

“那就是他不想。”她語氣中飽含的溫柔另他感到驚訝。他一直預期會有更多的戲弄。“我從來沒見你用那種眼光看一個人，Steve。不要錯過這個機會。”

Steve大大嘆氣，悠長而響亮，他抬起雙手蓋在臉上。最終，他還是點了頭。Natasha用指甲輕輕在他的頭皮上刮了一下，讓他顫抖。

“好啦，現在，讓我們來看古董鑑價節目吧。”

當JARVIS將燈光調暗並打開DVR時，Steve輕笑了聲，然後坐起身挨在她身旁。

“為什麼妳不是個Alpha？”Steve惋惜。

“因為我們會成為一對超級伴侶，並接管世界。”

Steve仔細思索了好一會兒，最終不得不承認她說得有理。

“妳八成是對的。”

 

\- - - - - -

 

任務漂亮地完成了，順利的令人驚訝。沒發生什麼超出作戰計畫以外的突發狀況，這在復仇者出任務時可不常見，當然啦！Steve才不會在Barnes上士面前自曝其短呢！他的目標非常明確，就是保持任務人員零戰損。這似乎是個好預兆；宛如宇宙正祝福著Steve約Bucky喝杯咖啡的計畫。

在他們走出機艙後，隊員們一起往任務簡報室前進，而Bucky則往相反的方向走。除非有特別需要，否則他是不用參與匯報的。這是一個絕佳的機會，Steve退後一步，讓其他人先行。毫不驚訝這些小混蛋給的各種反應，一些人朝他豎起拇指，Tony拍了拍他的背，但Steve撐住了，沒在他往那人走去之前就開始臉紅。

“嘿，Barnes上士？”Steve喊道，小跑步跟上他們的任務管控員。今天他穿著全黑、貼身的神盾特工制服，整個人看起來酷帥十足，前一天藏在西裝下的肌肉在緊繃的布料下展露無遺。

“隊長？”Bucky問道，聽起來有些驚訝，他迴身看著Steve。“我忘了什麼嗎？”

“不，不，沒有。”Steve趕緊保證，同時緊張地抬手摸了摸自己的頭髮，“我只是，呃，是這樣啦 - 我是說，好吧。”Bucky嘴唇好笑地抽動了一下，Steve立刻紅了臉，但他還是鼓起勇氣開口，“有空的時候你想一起喝杯咖啡或吃點其他什麼的嗎？”

當Bucky掛在臉上愉悅的微笑退去，取而代之的是過於熟悉的憐憫神色，Steve只想要找一個坑洞爬進去等死。Bucky甚至不需要說什麼。在他尚未施打血清、戰爭來臨之前，他看過無數Alpha對他露出這樣的表情，他們壓根不會想要一個來自布魯克林下層區，又瘦又窮，身體差到幾乎沒法工作的愛爾蘭裔Omega，

“Steve，我很抱歉，”Bucky開始道歉，Steve壓不下本能的退縮，“我不和Alpha約會。”

這句話讓Steve瞬間凍結，他只能茫然地看著Bucky。他不是Alpha。當然，以Omega來說，他算很大隻，但，這都是因為血清的關係。Bucky應當知道這一點。作為他們的任務管控員，照理來說他該清楚復仇者們都是Omega。若不清楚這個訊息，將會有很大的風險，並不只是因為他是Alpha的關係。然而，竟然沒有人告訴他這件事。他是真的不知情，Steve發現自己張嘴想說明，卻又默默地闔上，他不確定自己是否該無視協議主動告訴Bucky真相。

在他舉棋不定之際，命運替他作出了決定。Fury繞過轉角向他們大聲說道，“Barnes上士！我要任務信息，現在。快動作！”

“沒問題，長官，”Bucky回喊，半轉身離開了Steve。在他走之前，他回頭瞥了Steve一眼，露出一抹苦笑並低聲說，“對不起，失陪。”然後開始往Fury所在的大廳盡頭小跑過去。

在麻木與困惑交織的情緒下，Steve轉身走向簡報室。他不知道自己是怎麼抵達簡報室的，他的腦海中一遍又一遍地重複播放Bucky拒絕他的場景。Bucky的語氣、他的表情，他眼中的真誠表示他是真的很抱歉；這很讓他受傷，但更糟糕的是，這樣的誤會不應該發生。無論如何，當Steve在會議桌旁落坐同時，他得到一個確定的結論：也許他不認同對他們真實第二性徵的保密政策，但，為了一個約會對象破壞協議是不值得的。

“他說‘不’，是嗎？”

Steve抬頭看向Natasha，他只能聳了聳肩。他隨即發現其他人都用飽含不平和惋惜的表情看著他。

他再次聳肩，啞聲說，“他以為我是個Alpha。而他不跟Alpha約會。”

“所以，你有告訴他真相，對吧？”Bruce小心翼翼地問道。

Steve搖頭。

“你為什麼不說？”Tony衝口，不可置信地將手一攤。

“因為Fury出現之前，我還在猶豫是否想成為一名洩密叛徒，只是為了讓我得到一場性高潮，”Steve自暴自棄道。大概是驚訝於他的語氣，Tony猛地閉上了嘴。Steve深吸一口氣繼續道。“聽著，你們知道我討厭這個政策 - 這是一個該死的愚蠢政策 - 但是這個信息被歸類為機密，而Bucky沒有權限得知。”

復仇者們彼此交換了眼神，沒有人再出言異議。為此，Steve很感激。然而，要帶著一顆被剛拒絕的破碎心臟撐過整場會議而不哭出來實在很難。

“好啦，”Clint出人意料地起身走到台前開始主持會議，“讓我們速戰速決，然後我們就可以幫Steve買間冰淇淋店好好享受一下！”

“你的意思就是我買單就對了，”Tony哼哼。

“那就是贊成啦！”Bruce指出，Steve發現他現在可以笑得出來了。

 

\- - - - - -

 

“你得看看這個。”

Steve哀嚎一聲，在床上翻滾，試圖鑽進棉被、毯子與床墊深處以遠離Natasha的聲音。感覺都還沒有到早上六點呢！他們今天又沒有任務！只要他想，Steve有權繼續賴床，他也打算這麼做。至少，在睡夢中他能暫時逃離腦裡不斷迴響的聲音 - 被這個星球上最性感的Alpha拒絕的聲音。

“Tony在談話節目上。”

Steve哼了一聲；Tony老是在參加脫口秀。

“他現在正在告訴全世界，復仇者，除了綠巨人以外，全都是Omega。”

Steve起身的速度快到讓自己暈眩，不過他還是迅速轉頭。遙控器已經在Natasha手上，她對他露齒一笑，打開了電視，然後把頻道轉到那個脫口秀節目上，鏡頭正好在特寫Tony Stark。這位億萬富翁穿得像往常一樣令人印象深刻；他的頭髮亂得很有型，儘管在室內，他臉上還是帶著金屬色鏡片的太陽眼鏡，遮掩他顯得過於蒼白的臉色。

“好吧，這是Omega歷史月，”Tony說，對著鏡頭賊賊一笑，“我就想啦！有什麼比讓大眾知道關於復仇者們的真相更能慶祝的方式呢！”

“我不得不承認這非常令人震驚，”女主持人 - Steve知道她的名字，但他一時想不起來 - 一邊說著一邊看向坐在她左邊的主持搭檔。

“復仇者們都是Alpha的官方紀錄 - ”

“除了我，”Tony打斷道。

“ - 除了你 - 以上的說法由來已久。最早可以追溯到第二次世界大戰，假若真如你所說的，美國隊長是個Omega。為什麼政府要說謊，而且竟然維持了這麼長時間？”

“嗯哼 - 直擊問題核心啊！”Tony輕笑道。“嗯，公平地說，他們這麼做是有理由的。他們擔心，如果有心人知道這個，可能會被拿來對付我們。外國勢力可能會企圖讓我們陷入非自發熱潮，或強行標記我們，你知道，那些黑暗時期強加在Omega身上的可怕工具。因為他們已經開了頭，所以他們也不想承認他們在撒謊。“

“直到現在。那麼，是什麼改變了政策？”

“很多事情。”

“他在撒謊，”Steve愣愣地說。“怎麼會…？為什麼…？”

“注意看，”Natasha噓他。

“......我自己的第二性徵從來都不是問題，公開讓大眾知道並不影響我。現今社會，有大量的Omega在軍隊服役，甚至是特種部隊裡頭也有。讓他們知道他們並不孤單，我們和他們一起戰鬥？所有的復仇者們都希望這個消息能讓所有Omega感到更加自信，特別是在這個月。還有什麼時候更適合宣布這個消息？”

“他 - 他們沒法因為這個找他麻煩，”突然而來的認知刷過他，Steve脫口道。“輿論的反彈會太大。”

“沒錯，”Natasha愉快地笑著，“所以現在你可以停止抱怨這個政策。然後...“她給了他一個邪惡的微笑，”也許再去約約某個火辣Alpha？”

“閉嘴啦，”Steve從Natasha手中搶回遙控器，現在他的臉蛋紅的可以媲美她的髮色，“現在滾蛋。我還在休假中。”

Natasha伸手揉亂他的頭髮，看著他露出寵溺的笑容。

“我們都希望你快樂，Steve。即使對象不是翹臀上士也沒關係。”

“我又沒有這麼說，”Steve辯駁，“不過...謝了，Nat。”

Steve的胸口湧起一股對隊友們的情感浪潮，他們每個人都讓他感激莫名，“我會...我晚點會打電話給Tony。”

“很好。”轉身背對Steve，她優雅地往電梯走去，雙手帥氣地插在皮夾克的口袋裡。“至少他總算做了一件對的事。”

訪談進入尾聲，Steve調高了音量，他看著電視，慢慢咧嘴笑了起來。這不應該讓他如此開心，因為Tony正在洩漏機密信息，但，他是真的很高興。知道他不必隱藏自己的真實本性，那種雀躍與幸福感充塞在胸口幾乎要讓他膨脹爆炸。哦！當然啦！Fury或者其他官員可能會試圖懲罰他們，但他們實際上還能做些什麼呢？任何針對復仇者們的作法一但被公開，政府會更加引火燒身。因此，就目前來說，Steve可以安穩地蜷在他舒適的被窩中，看著Tony變戲法似的，將那讓Steve痛苦多年的事，轉變為某種光榮、善良、令人驚嘆的美好存在。

 

\- - - - - -

 

Tony在訪談上揭露的真相讓Steve在接下來的整個週末都心情愉快，甚至Fury的訓斥都無法影響他的好心情，直到Bucky在走廊上他前往訓練室的途中叫住了他。每一絲快樂、溫暖的感覺都像破掉的水球瞬間消失。

Steve強迫自己扯出一抹僵硬的微笑，轉身看著他的夢中Alpha大步流星地走向他，深色頭髮的男人皺著眉，臉色發紅 - 哦！該死的！他要來為前幾天把Steve誤認為Alpha那件事道歉了。這是Steve最不想要的一場對話。

“Steve，”Bucky再次叫他，有點喘不過氣，“嘿，我很高興我終於找到你了。我看到Tony的採訪，我只是想 - ”

“你不必說出來，”Steve迅速插話。“我都理解，沒關係，我不是你的菜。”

Bucky緊擰的眉頭讓他的眉心出現一條皺褶，而Steve只想吻掉那抹折痕。

“什麼？”

Steve不想再重複那句話，他不想聽到Bucky溫和委婉、歉意滿滿的解釋。第一次他把自己置於那樣的境地時就已經夠他受傷的了。也許他這樣對他不公平，但，天知道他是鼓足了多大的勇氣去踏出那第一步。他從來不是什麼迷人的尤物，也不擅長勾引Alpha。他生來就不是那種人，他懷疑他永遠不會。

“你喜歡的類型，”Steve重複道，盡量直白地解釋。“你想要一個普通的Omega，而不是一個像我這樣、像一個Alpha的Omega。我很清楚了。聽著，”Bucky的嘴巴張開又閉上，“我的訓練已經遲了，所以我要...”

他指著大廳向後退了一步，試著忽略Bucky看起來多麼迷茫和困惑。Steve努力記住他只是在保護自己，他轉身，小跑步經過Brock Rumlow。這時，特戰隊的小隊長突然笑著抓住他了的上臂，輕易地停住了Steve。

“哇，嘿，你趕著去哪兒啊，小貓咪？”Brock對他露出牙齒，邪笑著問道。

“小貓咪？”Steve重複，在Bucky像立體雙聲道那樣與他同時覆述這個詞時，他有一瞬間的晃神。

“那就是你，不是嗎？Stevie？”Brock低咆，Steve下意識地後退，他的膝蓋有點發軟。有什麼發生了...某種...不對勁的事...

“想成為我的乖小貓嗎？”

那立刻擊中了他。濃厚的氣味，低沈的語調，露出的牙齒，這一切疊加起來意味著：一個Alpha正在發情，他想要交配。更糟糕的是，Brock在他身上使用了他的Alpha之聲，這種聲波會使Omega想要服從，跪下並做任何Alpha提出的要求。而Brock竟敢把它用在他身上。

Steve咬緊牙關，攢起了拳頭，但在他揮拳之前。一隻手橫插過來擋在他胸前將他往後推，Bucky出現在他們之間，他也露出了犬牙。他的頭威脅地下傾，下巴繃緊，然後他發出怒咆。那聲音在Steve身上引起一陣顫抖的漣漪，感覺之好讓他喘不過氣來。老天啊這真是 **太荒謬** 了。這音調是種挑戰咆哮，意在威嚇並引起恐懼，同時要求對手決定要戰還是逃。Brock，作為一名特戰隊領導，也毫不認輸地緊縮自己的下巴，屈身挑釁地吼回去。

“該死的不要碰他，”Bucky厲聲說道。

“他又沒有被標記，”Brock反駁，探手伸向他的大腿並鬆開他的彈簧刀。“沒有人能拒絕這個漂亮的屁股。”

我的耶穌啊！Steve瘋狂地想，但他一刻也不會再忍受這個 - 荷爾蒙和Alpha之聲都應該被詛咒去死吧！他站在Bucky身後，一把抓住他的夾克外套，使盡全力把Alpha往後一拉，Bucky被他的怪力扯的向後飛去，摔倒在地板上並滑出好幾英尺。同一瞬間，Steve衝上前，一手拍掉Brock的短刀，一手箝住他的喉嚨。當他把這個狗娘養的撞到牆上時，可是一點都不溫柔，他接著把他摔到地上，穿著戰鬥靴的腳踩住他的咽喉。

手指點開手腕處的通信裝置，Steve開口，“警衛，我在南翼的三樓制服一個正在發情，企圖跟我交配的王八蛋。”

一陣短暫的沈默後，無線電中一個略帶猶豫的聲音問道：“未經您的同意嗎？隊長。”

“他媽的你覺得呢？”Steve怒道。

從他的角度，Steve能看到Bucky正慢慢爬起身。他的頭撇向一旁，原本整齊的波浪半長髮披散，蓋住了他的表情。很明顯的，他不願意迎向Steve的目光，他半轉身體，看起來垂頭喪氣。

“我們已經在路上了，隊長，”那白痴警衛終於意識到自己的愚蠢，趕緊彌補。

Bucky正在準備離開。

“這就是我的意思，”Steve心累地說，當Bucky停下時他感到驚訝。更令他驚訝的是自己忍不住繼續說下去。

“沒有Alpha想要一個能踢他們屁股的Omega。”

Bucky轉身面對他，把他的頭髮往後撩開，露出眼睛，但Steve無法讀懂他的表情。

“老實說，我不會怪你也這樣想，但，我不想再聽到任何相關的道歉。我太強壯了，也...太大隻，沒有Alpha能掌控我。”

就像是在佐證Steve的論點似的，Brock試著掙脫。他往Steve的膝蓋猛踢，扭動著想從Steve腳下逃開。Steve直接給他胸口來了一記超重膝擊，在Alpha因為肺部被重壓吐出嘶嘶聲時冷冷一笑。

一隻大手放在Steve的肩膀上，他抬頭，發現Bucky就站在他身旁，正低頭凝視他。那隻手繼續移動，拂過Steve的肩線，落在他的頸子上，Steve倒抽一口氣。

只要Bucky稍微彎曲他的手腕，只要再靠近一點，他就會標記Steve，在他身上留下屬於Bucky的氣味，其他Alpha會聞到它並懂得其意。別人不知道，但Steve心知肚明，Bucky也清楚，那些像Brock這樣的混蛋會得到警告。在Bucky開口說話之前，Steve腦海裡只盤旋著這個念頭。

“這不是讓你的心甘情願更顯珍貴嗎？”

Steve說不出任何話，洶湧而來的狂熱情潮將他的腦袋席捲一空。Bucky八成也聞到了，所以他抬起手，大拇指輕觸Steve的嘴唇，溫柔地刷過他豐滿的下唇瓣，讓Steve心跳加速，情難自己地分開雙唇。然而，Bucky並沒有進一步揉弄，也沒有趁機吻他。

“看到了嗎？”Bucky的嗓音低沈篤定。“你大可以因為我這樣碰你把我大卸八塊，但，你沒有。”

“我...”Steve開口，心臟砰砰直跳，但他還來不及說出什麼。他手腕的通信器響起警報，通知他有緊急情況需要復仇者集合。

沮喪地呻吟一聲，Steve朝Brock瞥了一眼。可惡，沒時間等警衛來了，所以他回過頭，照臉一拳將特戰小隊長打暈。他站起身，快速看向Bucky，努力忽略他只想在棕髮Alpha面前彎腰曲膝的衝動。喔是的，沒錯，如果對象是Bucky，他很樂意臣服。

“幫我看著他？Barnes上士，”Steve問道，儘管他想說的不止這些。然而，時機不對。

“我的朋友們叫我Bucky，”Bucky糾正道，“放心吧，我會看著他。”Steve點點頭，隨即準備離開，但Bucky抓住了Steve的手腕。“等等，讓我...我可以嗎？”

Steve迷茫了一會兒，直到Bucky舉起手緩緩接近他。他彎曲手腕露出腕部的腺體，Steve情不自禁地屏住呼吸。標記 - Bucky正在要求標記他，宣告所有權，告訴其他Alpha，要是他們膽敢把手放在Steve身上，就準備被撕碎。

“是的，請你，”Steve輕聲呢喃著同意。

眨眼之間，Bucky已經向Steve伸出手。他把手腕緊貼在Steve的喉嚨上，迫使他仰起下巴，Steve忍住到嘴的呻吟。Bucky沿著Steve的喉嚨慢慢往下滑，用他的氣味腺體揉壓，把信息素塗抹在Steve皮膚上，覆蓋他整個脈搏點，這樣一來，他每次心跳時，屬於Bucky的信息素都會隨之飄散在空氣中，彰顯他歸屬Bucky的事實。

“好了，”Bucky低聲說，“現在出發去拯救世界吧。”

Steve從來沒有一刻像現在渴望將自己的慾望凌駕於理智之上。然而，他清楚自己的職責，所以他堅持邁步離開。嗯...好吧...他是倒退著走的，仍舊抬高著下巴，露出他的喉嚨，而他的視線...牢牢鎖在他的Alpha上。

 

\- - - - -

 

不知道是出於有意還是無意，任務進行的很順利。他們如預期地迅速撂倒那個性徵歧視主義的瘋狂化學家。這傢伙在公園裡釋放了一種氣體，任何吸入這種氣體的Alpha將強迫進入發情狀態。這也是復仇者出動的主因，因為警察多半都是Alpha們組成的，而軍隊又沒法及時趕到。紐約市警局所有的Omega警力都投入封鎖公園，讓公眾遠離危險並維護他們Alpha同事們的安全。

當然啦！這整件事就是個陷阱。

復仇者們抵達後不久，那混蛋就丟出了另一個氣體罐子。起初它似乎沒有任何效用，但很快的，它的作用開始顯現。首先出現的症狀是流汗，接著，在他盡力小心地擊暈一個陷入狂熱的Alpha之後，他的關節開始發疼。隨後Natasha用俄語罵了句很有創意的髒話。

“我的熱潮剛剛開始了。”

寒意瞬間爬滿全身，Steve現在也認出了那個感覺。他的週期明明就不是這個時候，然而...“我也是。”

“無三不成禮，”Clint很不爽地說。

“狗娘養的，”Tony詛咒。

“需要叫綠傢伙出來嗎？”Bruce試探性地問道。

“不，”Steve平靜地回答。“我們很好。”他舉起手臂揮舞盾牌，把一個穿著綠色毛衣的Alpha照臉掀翻。“嗯，相對來說。”

“讓Alpha們發情，”Natasha陰惻惻地說，“等我們到之後又強迫我們進入熱潮。”

“在一堆發情的Alpha中間，”Tony補充道。“簡直有病。那傢伙在哪裡？他和我的拳頭有個約會。”

“還有我的，”Natasha怒吼。

Steve的腦袋裡轉的是同樣的念頭。然而，當罐子釋放的煙霧消失時，那兒什麼也沒有。沒有躲在迷彩防毒面具後只會咯咯笑的混帳，沒有咧嘴狂笑的瘋子歡呼著他的勝利。只有一片寧靜和帶綠的空氣 - 呃，忽略那些東倒西歪的Alpha們不算的話。

“靠，我討厭在性慾高漲時戰鬥，”Clint哀嚎。

Tony忿哼，“誰喜歡啊？”

“Clint，檢查東北方，”Steve下令，無視大夥兒此起彼落的抱怨。“Tony，從空中搜尋那個王八蛋，揪出他的屁股，然後往西南去。Nat，西北。我會朝東南方前進。我們得搜出這範圍內的每一個Alpha，把他們打暈、綁起來 - 隨便你們。要知道，我們不會是這裡唯一的Omega。”

隊員們沈靜的態度讓Steve知道他們都清楚他沒說出口的隱憂。現實是，既使他們願意盡可能廣泛的搜尋，但以他們的人力，很難及時拯救每個人。明知如此，他們還是會全力以赴。

摘下頭盔，身上的熱度不斷上升，讓他討厭頭盔帶來的悶熱，Steve把它扔到一邊，慢慢走向他自己負責的區塊。現在他已經完全進入熱潮，但他把自己的疼痛和不適撇到了一旁。愛液正從他體內泊泊流淌，浸濕了制服，這讓Steve覺得自己下流又淫蕩。每一次呼吸都變得更困難，就像他已經跑了好幾小時，而不是只有幾分鐘，而沿著他鼠蹊周圍擴散的疼痛絕不只是擦傷那麼簡單。但這一切都不重要，他的需求、他的渴望，他腦海裡浮現Bucky將他按在身下用力進入他的幻想都不重要。他聽到樹叢裡傳來一聲尖叫，隨即往聲音的方向衝去。

這才是現在最重要的：他還有工作要做。

 

\- - - - -

 

壓抑荷爾蒙和慾望耗費了他們太多心力，幸虧，到最後瀰漫在中央公園的氣體終於消散了。受到影響的人都被送往醫院，令人遺憾的是傷亡人數並不少。在這之後，Steve會檢討每一個環節，搞清楚他們犯了哪些錯誤，下次如何能做得更好。然而不是現在。現在，他們搭乘著昆式戰鬥機，每個人都沈浸在各自的痛苦之中。

嗯，大部分的人啦。

“堅持下去，拜託，”Natasha向Clint耳語，弓箭手整個人纏在她身上，雙腿環著她的臀，彎曲身體把臉埋在她的喉嚨。“我們就快要到家了。只要再一下下。”

Clint喃喃埋怨，身軀扭動，Steve移開目光前看到Natasha更用力抱緊了他。

“Pepper，”前方駕駛座上的Tony呼喚，“寶貝，需要妳。真的非常需要妳。”

“怎麼了？我正在開會 - ”

“發生了...嗯...一點小意外...”Tony打斷她，“我正在熱潮。”

Steve能在腦海中描繪出Pepper驚坐起身，因Alpha的本能挺直她的肩膀，收緊下巴，下意識想要保護並回應她Omega的需求的模樣。

“我會在屋頂上等你，”Pepper向他保證。“我現在就過去。我會在那裡的，Tony，為我堅持下去。”

堅持下去，Steve神思飄忽地想，跟Natasha告訴Clint的一模一樣。好像他們過去四個小時沒苦苦支撐那樣。他們清查整個公園，在慾望的折磨下好不容易才逮著那個神經病，每個人都因汗水和Omega情液渾身濕透。體內強烈的需求讓Steve疼痛不已，硬得像石頭，他想要磨蹭、揉搓，被填滿，被操射 -

Steve把自己從滿腦下流幻想中掙脫出來，同時試著不要偷看他的隊員們。現在他連好好走路都很困難，但眼下還不是他們能夠放鬆的時候。他們還得降落，然後回到各自的樓層。Fury說他會淨空整塊區域，把Alpha們都撤離，但Steve仍然感到不安，因為任何人都能聞到他的熱潮，並把他的氣味視為邀請。Steve不想那樣，他唯一想邀請的人只有Bucky。

一陣疼痛讓他忍不住悶哼，Steve彎下腰，倚在艙壁旁。想到他的Alpha讓他體內的痛苦倍增。他能聞到他的味道，因為他的熱潮讓他大腦裡識別信息素的那一部分更活躍了。Bucky先前留在他身上的氣味瀰漫在空氣中，讓他飢渴得頭暈目眩。這實在太令人難受，Steve忍不住想抹去它，但它牢牢地附在他身上，揮之不去，老天啊他想要Bucky，想得要命。Steve沈迷於此，他越覺得安全越無法清醒地思考。所有他能意識到的念頭只剩下Bucky，他想爬進Bucky肌膚底下，被他包圍，他的氣味，他的存在...

隨著一記震動，昆士戰鬥機降落在塔頂停機坪。坡道正在開啟，Steve一直待在機上，直到Pepper將Tony接走之後才離開。此時他滿腦只有一件事；滿心只有一個人。Fury對他大吼大叫，他充耳不聞，整個大廳安靜異常，他毫無所覺。現在，對他而言唯一要緊的是 - 找到Bucky。

在他拉回神智想起他可以直接問之前，Steve已經把半個神盾局所在的樓層翻了個遍。

“JARVIS，”Steve大喊，神盾局的一名操作員驚恐地看了他一眼，然後飛也似地逃離了她的辦公室，“Bucky到底在哪裡？”

“Barnes上士被束縛在醫療部門，因為他試圖強行通過封鎖區去屋頂上找你，隊長。”

旋轉腳跟，Steve一刻不停地向能將他帶往Bucky所在地的樓梯前進。顫慄在他的肌膚上蔓延，他的自制力已經流失殆盡，再一點他就要當場脫掉這身悶死人的制服。老實說他真的沒剩下什麼理智。Steve恍惚地意識到自己眼下的行為狂熱得不可理喻，他正瘋狂尋找一個他尚未正式交往過的Alpha，他曾經在他身上留過一次氣味，但他的周期與他自己的完全不相符。然而，他無法阻止自己，狂風似地衝下樓梯，砰地一聲撞開門。

“隊長，”Fury堵在Steve和醫療部晃動的雙向門之間，以毫無起伏，冷靜嚴肅的語氣說道，“咱們送你回你的房間。”

Steve想要抗議，告訴Fury那是Bucky，那是他的Alpha，但從他喉嚨發出的是一聲長長的、高亢的哀鳴。在Fury來得及開口之前，醫務室裏傳出一聲回應的怒嚎。猛烈碰撞的聲響，混雜著人們慌亂的驚呼，Steve向擋在與他的解脫之間唯一的阻礙者威脅十足地邁出一步。

“站住，”Fury命令。

再次從喉嚨發出抱怨聲，Steve想對Fury大喊這不關他的事然後要他滾開，Steve向左踱步，因為他不想真的傷到他的上司。又一記撞擊聲響，門砰地一聲打開了。當Bucky朝他衝過來時Fury即時閃到一邊，醫護員們緊跟在後。當他看到Steve時腳下仍然不停，相反的，Steve在看到他時被那景象震撼住了。

英俊，壯碩，怒氣蓬勃，如此完美，帥到沒天理，他是Steve從未夢想過的一切。

Bucky伸手勾起他的下巴並再次低吼，那一瞬間，Steve的雙膝失去了作用，他軟倒了下來。他朦朧地意識到Fury正在朝醫護員們揮手，但他的注意力都集中在環抱他的那雙健臂上，它們支撐著他。Bucky的氣味充滿了他的鼻腔，猛烈、濃郁、爆棚的Alpha氣息，他舉起一隻手插進Steve髮間，抓住他，讓他仰頭向後，完全暴露出他的咽喉。他在Bucky用鼻尖摩挲著他頸部敏感的肌膚時呻吟出聲，Alpha深深嗅聞，吸進Omega的體香，然後沉聲肯定。

“我的。”

“是的，”Steve喘不過氣來，儘管他四肢顫抖，仍緊緊抓住Bucky。“是的，Alpha。”

“Barnes上士，”Fury打岔，Bucky轉過身，向Fury悻悻露出牙齒，“我建議你跟隨JARVIS的引導。他會指引你到隊長的房間，在那裡你們可以擁有一些隱私。”

Bucky眯眼打量Fury很長一段時間，Steve全程都溫順地待在他懷裡，保持著仰頭露出喉嚨的姿態，他體內仍然疼痛，飢渴萬分。他不知道接下來會發生什麼事，他從來沒有和任何人一起渡過他的熱潮，更別說一個想要他的Alpha，一個可能想和他交配的Alpha。僅僅是想到這一點就讓他全身顫抖，雞皮疙瘩爬滿肌膚，讓他本能地扭動並發出柔膩的呻吟。

Bucky的注意力立刻轉向他，如此熾烈，專注無比。低咆著，他放開Steve只一個心跳，然後就用新娘抱的方式將他打橫抱起。

“這個方向，上士，”JARVIS指示道。

Steve能從眼角瞥見走廊上的燈光在閃爍：JARVIS引導Bucky前往電梯，然後直達Steve的樓層 - 由Pepper裝飾 - 除此之外他從未允許任何Alpha進入的地方。當然，那是在他被Bucky標記之前，在他被Bucky的氣息宣告所有權之前，在這次突如其來的熱潮之前。現在，以往不需要Alpha的想法已經從Steve的腦海消失，他的世界只剩下Bucky - 捲在Bucky溫暖厚實的懷抱中，將臉蛋埋在Bucky頸間，在痛苦很快就會成為過去式的肯定想法中放鬆，他的Alpha的結會撫平一切空虛。

生平首次，Steve覺得自己可以放肆一回，他不再滿足於嗅聞，他伸出舌頭，從Bucky的咽喉一路往上舔到他的耳朵，然後把他的耳垂含在齒間，用牙齒輕咬，刮過柔軟的肌膚。當Bucky發出愉悅舒爽的哼哼，那聲音讓Steve全身為之顫抖，於是他又做了一次。

當Steve把注意力轉移到Bucky的喉嚨，特別是他耳朵下面的氣味腺體時，Bucky寬大的手掌緊緊鉗住了Steve，將他摟得更近。他的舌尖滑過腺體處微微隆起的肌膚，他將唇瓣緊貼住那處然後吸吮，他想要吮出瘀痕，造成印記，留下Bucky也屬於他的證明。這一處除了Alpha的伴侶以外，沒有人會被允許如此接近。Steve將是唯一的那一個，這想法讓他心頭激動，在他的脊椎上劃過一絲慾望電流。

他們肯定已經到了臥室，因為Bucky將Steve從脖子上剝下來並把他拋出去。在Bucky倒退著走出臥室時，Steve剛好落在他的床墊上彈了一下，他隨即急迫地開始脫掉衣服。如果他的神智夠清醒的話，Steve應該會擔心他是不是又被拒絕了，但現在他滿腦子只有剝離身上濕噠噠、熱死人的制服這件事。他以破紀錄的速度甩掉了它，隨便扔在地板上。它髒得不行，一定得徹底清洗，但現在Steve一點都不想管。

翻身趴臥，Steve屈身跪起，打開雙腿。他已經流了好幾個小時的體液，濕冷地黏在他的屁股和大腿上。他渾身一團糟，皮膚泛紅，身體的每一寸都因為覆蓋著汗水與情液而閃閃發亮。他希望這是一個足夠誘人的景象與呈現，能驅使他的Alpha立刻來攫取Steve願意提供的一切。就在同時，他的腸道再次空虛得發疼，他的陰莖豎在他的兩腿間，又硬又痛。如果沒有盡快得到某物來舒緩...

上帝啊，這從來沒有如此嚴重過。Steve不記得他曾有過這麼深沉的渴望，變得如此熾熱，完全失去控制。他甚至連思考都很困難，Steve也不懂為什麼。也許是Bucky的信息素，又或許是那邪惡的氣體造成了這一切，總之Steve失去了所有的認知能力，只剩下讓Bucky在他裡面，填滿他，打結他，將他們鎖在一起，然後Bucky的精液滿滿地注入他體內，讓他懷孕...

他釋出另一聲呻吟，比上一次更高亢，更綿長。在Steve身後，公寓裡的某處有什麼東西被打碎了，然後Bucky衝過大廳跑向他，他的Alpha，為他而來。

“哦， **操** 操操，”Steve聽到門打開後，Bucky賭咒的聲音。

Steve嗚咽，將雙腿張得更開，他的陰莖在冷涼的空氣中搖晃。他想乞求，拜託或祈禱 - 任何可以讓Bucky更快插進他身體裡的一切。然而他能做的只有閉上眼睛，努力伸展雙腿，試著不要軟倒在床墊上 - 他只能等待，暗自希冀Bucky不要改變主意。

Steve左側的床墊彈動了下，一隻冰涼的手往上滑過他的脊柱，停在他的頭髮上，梳理他糾結的髮絲，Steve忍不住抽泣，因爲強烈的需要就要將他撕裂。

“噓，噓，噓，”Bucky低聲安撫，“來這兒，坐起來，讓我照顧你。”

Steve的身體下意識地順從了，他用雙手撐起自己，然後爬上Bucky的膝蓋，緊緊依偎在Bucky胸前。Bucky已經脫掉了西裝外套，只穿著一件作工良好的繫扣襯衫，讓Steve錯覺他們的肌膚是貼在一起的。他蜷縮著，盡可能地貼進Bucky，某個時候瞬間掃過的理智讓他意識到他正在毀掉那男人的西裝褲，但Bucky說要照顧他，所以這應該沒有關係。

“抬頭，娃娃，來吧。”

低鳴著，Steve順從地抬起頭，但把臉埋進Bucky頸間，鼻子抵在他的腺體上。熱切的渴望讓他的眼睫顫抖，腸道灼熱，他的陰莖擦過Bucky的腹部，那感覺讓他喘息，他忍不住捲動臀部，試圖獲得更多摩擦，更多愉悅，更多...

“現在不行。”Alpha之聲下了命令，Steve的身體立即順從，臀部停下了動作，但他的胸口溢出另一聲埋怨的嗚嗚。“噓，Stevie，乖點，只是喝些水好嗎？就當為了我。喝吧，你已經這樣好幾個小時了，你得喝水。”

現在對Steve來說最不重要的事就是獲取水分，不過他還是乖乖地張開了嘴。如果他的Alpha希望他喝水，他會喝的，並且全部喝光。然後，也許，他就能得到他渴望已久的一頓好操。

Bucky將一個塑膠水瓶壓在他的嘴唇上並傾斜它，冷涼的液體滑入Steve的嘴裡。在他吞嚥的那一刻，Steve才意識到他有多渴。重拾力氣，他從Bucky那裡接過水瓶，開始一口接一口地喝了下去，直到塑膠瓶皺縮並全空。

“就是這樣，”Bucky鼓勵，他取走空瓶丟到一邊，從床旁拿出另一個水瓶。“再一瓶。”

在他喝水的時候，Steve的腦子暫時有足夠的空間去想到，稍早Bucky其實並不在房間，他離開了，去取得補給，作為一個合格的優秀Alpha，他要照顧Steve。然而，與此同時這提醒了他，Bucky無視了他的獻身，也許他在門口的詛咒只是假裝，也許根本就不是因為他。

拋開第二個空瓶，Steve低頭喃喃，“你不想要我，”哽咽卡在他的喉間。

Bucky眼中閃過一絲黑暗與憤怒。他伸手一把抓住Steve的頭髮，扯著將他的頭往後拉，暴露出他修長的頸子，Bucky可以隨心所欲地咬他，標記他，做任何他想要的。Steve絲毫沒有掙扎；他也不想掙扎。

“我已經兩次聽你這樣說，”Bucky咆哮。“我不想再聽到這句話。我當然想要你，你是我的，但我得先把你照顧好。”Steve抬頭，瞪大眼睛凝視Bucky，他的胸腔被滿足、愉悅和純粹的快樂所充滿，因為他的Alpha想要他，要照顧好他，而不僅僅是因為他覺得有義務。

“好嗎？”

Steve點頭，Bucky把第三個該死的水瓶壓在他的嘴唇上。Steve張嘴開始喝，在Alpha沒有放開他頭髮的姿勢下努力吞嚥Bucky倒下的水。Steve有點心不在焉。這個強大，男性魅力十足的俊美Alpha真的要他。他得想辦法賄賂並拜託其他復仇者，永遠不要告訴Bucky他們在Steve的建議下偷偷叫他翹臀上士。

“我會盡快停止疼痛，”Bucky承諾，他鋼藍色的眼眸鎖住Steve的嬰兒藍眼睛。“要填滿你的小屁股，把它灌爆，打結你，寶貝，然後找些食物餵飽你，那之後咱們會 **一直做一直做** 。直到你的熱潮結束，好嗎？我知道這很疼，但我保證會好好待你的。”

Steve沒法控制自己，他等不及喝完這次的水。他伸展雙腿，在Bucky的大腿上扭腰擺臀，當他的Alpha的目光離開他的臉向下看時發出誘人的呻吟。Bucky艱難地嚥著口水，現在Steve相信Bucky之前那些詛咒髒話真的是因為他了，因為Bucky在他們真正做愛之前也需要喝水。

“上帝，我會死在你身上，”Bucky呻吟。

彷彿過了一世紀那麼久，空瓶被扔到一邊，Steve發現自己倒回床鋪。Bucky起身，Steve扭身回頭，看著他退到床腳。Steve不知道他的Alpha想要做什麼，但他希望那最終能緩解他體內的痛苦。

“給我看，”Bucky要求，雙唇抿起。“展示屬於我的一切，Steve。”

頓悟如同一股清涼的溪水刷過Steve，他立刻跪趴下去。他的膝蓋在床單上滑動，再次將他的屁股翹在半空中，把自己最脆弱的地方呈獻出來。他向Bucky展示他的蜜穴，因慾望而緊繃的陰莖與雙球，整個激烈渴求Alpha使用的私密之處。Steve把臉貼在床墊上，呻吟嗚咽，他的小穴在Bucky灼熱的視線下收縮張合，情不自禁地打開並潺潺流水，他是如此心甘情願，交出他對這具身軀的控制權，他已經準備好了，被Bucky用任何他想要的方式操弄。

假如，假如Bucky真的有打算要做什麼的話...

一根大拇指...或手指...探入他濡濕光滑的小洞，Steve驚喘一聲。他扭了扭，將膝蓋分得更開。他拱起背脊。他的肌肉灼痛，他的肺部幾乎應付不了他熾熱急劇的喘息。他在燃燒，慾火焚身。

“老天啊，你是這麼需要我。”Bucky語音粗嘎，彷彿難以呼吸，近乎敬畏，就像他不敢相信這真的發生了一樣。以Steve的角度來看，這確實有些難以置信；他才試著去約Bucky，沒隔多久他在診療室投入Bucky的懷抱。

“從我聽到你呼喚的那一刻起，我就硬得不行了，耶穌，你真是美的不可思議。”

某個又硬又熱的鈍狀平滑物抵在Steve的入口，那太大了，不可能是Bucky的手指。Steve喉間溢出一聲動情的呻吟，因為他確切地知道那是什麼：他的身體自有意識地放鬆了，愛液洶湧，讓Bucky的陰莖輕而易舉地滑入他體內。Bucky一開始推進就沒有停下來，但他並沒有立刻粗魯地衝刺，而是用和緩、平穩的步調一寸寸溫柔地填滿他。

Steve只能緊緊揪住床單，他僅剩的一絲力氣只夠保持他的臀部繼續翹在空中。他所知的一切在Bucky進入他的那瞬間全數撤離，只剩下幸福的感覺充斥全身，當他將Bucky完全納入體內，他的腺體終於受到足夠的刺激，所有的空虛痛苦都消失了。

他從來沒有過這種感覺，如此滿足、無與倫比；他的手指和玩具根本無法與之相較。

神思恍惚間，Steve聽見Bucky的低吟，“好爽，寶貝，太棒了。你把我全都吞下去了，就像是為此而生。喔，我會讓你舒舒服服，給你最好的，”不過咧，說真的，只要Bucky把他的大老二繼續塞在Steve的屁股裡，隨便他要怎樣胡說八道都行。

至少，在Bucky開始動起來之前Steve就是這麼想的。Steve猜這會跟自己過去常做的差不多 - 緩慢地滑動，溫柔地刮擦他的腺體和前列腺，引發純粹的快感流竄他全身的神經。但Bucky箝住他的臀部把他控制在床墊上，然後弓身退了出去，他大聲抗議，聲音像是從他的胸腔擠壓出來。

“ Alpha，”Steve哭喊，試圖把自己推回Bucky的傢伙上，卻沒法掙脫他的掌控。就好像他的超級力量被轉移了，或者他的身體根本不會違背它真正的擁有者。毫無疑問，他的身體屬於Bucky，而不再屬於自己。

當Bucky再次挺身推進，那不容置疑的緩慢滑動差點逼瘋Steve，因為他再次擊中Steve體內所有的敏感點。就好像Bucky多年來一直是他的情人，也許那根神奇的陰莖是專為他打造的，因為它能讓Steve神魂分離，讓他為之瘋狂。

這不夠，慾望層層飆升，他的飢渴無窮無盡。

他想要。

Steve猛地向後推，用力到床架發出危險的咯吱聲。Bucky悶哼一聲，一隻手滑上Steve的臀部。有那麼一刻，他以為他贏了，然後那隻手突然在他的屁股上重重一搧。被拍打的刺痛讓Steve驚叫，身體不受控制地向前抽搐，然而Steve感覺到的不僅僅是疼痛感而已。它確實很痛，但被打屁股的刺激感讓他興奮，快感在他的皮膚底下流竄，他的喘息變成了深沈的呻吟。

“你喜歡那樣，寶貝？”Bucky邪惡地問道，對Steve而言，他的聲音像是從遙遠的地方飄渺而來，因為他的身體還在適應這個全新的感受。“非常好，乖乖，只是小心別破壞傢俱。”

Steve連點頭的機會都沒有，Bucky就用另一個結實的巴掌強調了他的判決，這一次他用上了左手。現在他的兩片臀瓣都高歌著歡愉，然而感覺褪色得那麼快，太快了。他只能盡力保持靜止，克制自己向後推回那根又粗又長的傢伙的衝動；阻止自己試圖逃離如火舌舔舐他脊椎般令人銷魂的灼燒感。

針刺般的痛感刮過他滾燙、過度敏感的肉體，Steve顫抖著，背脊拱起。這感覺前所未有，著迷於掌摑拍打在肌膚激起的陣陣電流與雞皮疙瘩，極度的興奮讓他呼吸困難，粗重的喘息穿過喉間。

現在，Bucky更快，更用力地戳刺，生猛的力道讓Steve可憐的肺部收集到的少量氧氣都被擠出。Steve只能在他往後抽身時趕緊吸氣，但是Bucky似乎打算連這點空檔都不給他。

當他重新插入，他把右手放回Steve的屁股上，拍打聲混雜在Steve又痛又爽的哭叫聲中。他的心跳大力敲擊著他的胸骨，他的腺體湧出大量愛液，底下的床架在Bucky用力幹他時嘎吱作響。隨著下一記猛刺，巴掌再次落在Steve的屁股，所有的聲響交織在一起，開啟了一個讓Steve沈淪的模式。

世界逐漸消失。他陷入一片虛無，只剩下Bucky抽插時濕漉漉的咕啾水聲，手掌拍打在臀肉上的啪啪聲，Steve帶著泣音的愉悅呼喊，Bucky回應的粗嘎低吼，以及幾乎被他如雷的心跳聲淹沒的刺耳呼吸。

每一次插入抽出都緩解了Steve腸道內的熱量和空虛，但相對的，他胸口堆積的緊繃感卻越升越高，他覺得自己可能會啪的一聲爆裂。紅色和白色的斑點在他緊閉的眼瞼後閃爍，他的叫喊越來越放浪，因為他已經完全控制不住音量。Bucky仍然在奮力猛幹，他的手牢牢黏住Steve的屁股，還在繼續左、右、左、右地拍打著，直到他的臀肉紅腫刺痛，生理性的眼淚積聚在他的睫毛上。

就在Steve覺得自己無法再支撐下去，神思即將煙滅之際，他身體的每一塊肌肉都緊繃起來讓他弓起身體向內彎曲，同時他的呼吸卡在胸口，他們交合時的掌摑聲、肉體拍擊聲、哭泣低吟與粗嘎哼聲都被奔騰的血液隆隆刷過他的耳膜蓋過，他墜進巨大的歡愉之中。他不知道他在呻吟亂喊些什麼，也許是在尖叫。激昇的浪潮捲過他的身體，吞噬了他，一切都消失了，只剩下難以置信的劇烈快感。

良久，極為緩慢地，Steve一點一滴拼湊回自己。沈甸甸的溫暖包裹著他，一個沈重的物體緊貼在他背後。他手腳的指尖仍能感到輕微的麻痛，而他連睜眼的力氣都沒有。漸漸地，他聽見另一個呼吸聲 - 是Bucky - 並且認出他就是那個將他壓進床墊的重物。他的Alpha - 剛剛把他送入極樂之境的傢伙，還像隻巨大的章魚那樣巴在他身上，他們的腿交纏在一起，雖然Steve趴在他自己弄出來的一團糟中，他卻一點也不介意。

突然，他意識到他是怎麼被推上巔峰的，為什麼這高潮如此激烈，而且他現在還覺得爽得發飄 - 因為Bucky打結了他。那巨大的結就擠在他的前列腺上，每一次呼吸和抽搐都伴隨著愉快的電流。

“ - 超爽的，”Bucky讚道，這傢伙一直喋喋不休地以上帝之名強調他等了多久，對著Steve的耳朵嘀咕著溢美之詞。

“從來沒有這麼爽過。你的屁股太棒了，鮮紅美味，耶穌啊。”

Steve咯咯的輕笑讓Bucky靜止不動，然後擠得更近，收攏雙臂將Steve緊抱在胸前。他的動作讓他的結挪移了下，Steve的呼吸因此變成了呻吟。上帝啊，是說，被打結比他想像中的更加美好。痛苦不僅僅因為他的高潮而消退，它消失了！徹頭徹尾地 - 呃，當然啦！除了那出乎意料的打屁股在他臀瓣上留下的刺痛感以外 - 說真的，他也不知道他會喜歡這個。

“嘿，”Bucky溫柔低喃，嘴唇輕啄著Steve的耳廓，“你還好嗎？”

“是的，”Steve回答，他的呼吸仍然急促，並且突然感到筋疲力盡。“你很棒。”

“看得出來，鑑於你終於找回說話能力。”Bucky聲音中的逗弄讓Steve微笑，也因為他說的是真的。

“你剛剛有點靈魂出竅喔。”

“不確定是因為你還是因為在公園裡吸到那些氣體的關係，總而言之...嗯...就...感覺很激烈，”Steve承認。同時小心地伸了個懶腰，然後對那些體液黏在他鼠蹊部變涼的感覺做了個鬼臉。“你的結要多久才會消下去？”

“現在就抱怨啦？”Bucky取笑然後挺了挺臀，故意用他的結磨蹭Steve的前列腺。Steve在愉悅再次從他的胸口飆升時低喘著，乳尖變硬，陰莖抽搐，Steve扭著向後頂他的Alpha。他所能做的只是搖搖頭，震驚於他的熱量如此快速地再次聚集在脊椎底部，意味著他已經準備好隨時開始第二輪。

“很好，”Bucky咕噥著，咬著Steve的耳朵。“我知道我們沒有照正常流程走，但...”

“但是？”Bucky沒繼續往下說，Steve追問，並驚訝他自己的聲音聽起來有多麼嘶啞。“但是什麼？”

Bucky的手在Steve的頸背游走，從他圓潤的肩頭，往下滑過他的上臂然後又回到原處。Bucky沒回話，只是繼續移動手掌，將手往前溜進Steve和床墊之間。這愛撫舒緩溫柔，帶著試探，最後，他帶著Steve一起翻成側躺，讓他緊貼依偎在Bucky胸前。

雖然他提出的疑問沒有得到回答，Steve也沒有抱怨。他發出代表贊同的柔軟哼聲，把頭歪向一邊，亮出他的頸側。Bucky接受了他的獻禮，低頭舔舐輕咬他耳際下方的肌膚。親吻慢慢往下，落在Steve的肩膀，同時他的手愛撫著Steve豐滿的胸肌與緊實的腹部。他在探索 - Steve模糊地想 - 想要放慢速度卻又忍不住急切，就好像......

“你覺得我不會再想要你了。”Steve直接將腦中冒出的想法大聲講了出來。“你以為是因為你暫時標記了我，所以我才來找你。”

“難道不是嗎？”Bucky低聲說，他的嘴唇壓在Steve的肩胛骨上。“我們沒有...我們都還沒互相追求過。”

Steve抬起手，摸索著抓住Bucky的頭，將他往Steve的頸子拉。當Bucky的嘴唇重新貼回他的氣味腺體並伸舌舔弄它時，盤繞在Steve胸口的不確定與緊繃終於鬆開了。Omega甜蜜的氣息瀰漫在整個臥室，籠罩在Bucky身上，就像褐髮Alpha當初標記他那樣，Steve也將自己的味道沾染在他身上。

“不，況且我不需要一個Alpha來幫我渡過熱潮，Buck。這就是為什麼，”Steve能感覺一絲熱氣浮上雙頰，“你是我唯一有過的一個。”

在房間裡迴盪的咆哮聲應該足以警告Steve即將發生的事情。當犬牙陷入他的肌膚，劃破底下的氣味腺體時，他仍然感到吃驚。他尖叫出聲，在Bucky的懷裡抽搐，一波狂猛的熱浪席捲過他的身體。這不算真正的綁定，Steve還得在Bucky的手腕上留下齒痕才算數，但這比先前那次褐髮Alpha用氣味線體標記他更加彰顯主權。這咬痕會顯而易見，任何Omega或Beta都認得出來。Steve是被擁有的、被宣告了所有權，永遠離開無主的大齡Omega行列。

“真霸道，”Steve低喘著，感覺Bucky傾身靠近，舔著被撕裂的的傷口上流出的鮮血。令Steve驚訝的是，它並沒有馬上癒合，不過他是不會抱怨這個的啦。儘管Bucky沒先問他，但他確實想要這個。

“對不起，”Bucky咕噥，可這傢伙才不是真的抱歉呢，所以Steve也沒有多說什麼原諒的話。

“好吧，如果我咬你的話會怎樣？嗯？”

Bucky蹭著他的臉頰，啞聲低喃，“那麼我將死而無憾。”

從Steve脊椎頂端猛烈襲向他臀間的熱度快得讓他發暈，他的注意力重新回到還插在他體內的大傢伙上，他忍不住因為那被撐滿的愉悅感發出令人臉紅的呻吟。Bucky短短的一句話就讓他變得如此放蕩，這真是尷尬。

“上帝，告訴我在打結的狀態下你還能操我，”Steve喘著氣說。

輕笑出聲，Bucky咬咬Steve的耳垂，壞心地揶揄他，“迫不急待了，嗯？”還好這傢伙不是只會開玩笑，他舉起手臂，把手腕放在Steve嘴邊。“來吧，寶貝。如果你想要我，我就是你的。”

Steve盯著Bucky光滑的古銅色肌膚，亂糟糟的思緒碎片在他的腦海裡飄旋。一切發生的太快，綁定通常不會這麼倉促，而他們也沒用保險套，只要咬下去，Bucky就成為他的終生伴侶。最後，Steve不能肯定他到底是不是用理智做了決定，因為Bucky挺了挺臀，Steve發現的下一件事就是自己把Bucky的手腕含進嘴裡，犬齒咬破了柔軟的皮膚，而Bucky把臉埋在他的肩膀上。

當Bucky繼續碾磨 - 不是那種大開大闔的操幹，而是抵著他的前列腺猛戳 - Steve覺得連接突然都到位了。像是神奇的魔法，也許是化學作用，或者不管那是什麼，總之，他能完整地感覺到他們之間的連結。從他的伴侶 - 老天啊他的伴侶 - 感受到的純粹狂喜令人屏息。

Bucky大笑著，一次也沒有停下臀部的活塞運動，“這真是瘋狂。”

“是完美，”Steve糾正道，讓快樂和喜悅沖刷著他，帶走其他一切，“這是完美的。”

 

\- - - - -

 

四天後，Steve和Bucky終於離開了Steve的樓層。據報告，其他人的強迫熱潮持續了正常時間，所以Steve非常確定他們比別人多一天是Bucky故意的，他的伴侶毫不害躁地承擔了指責。他們多花了一天的時間泡在一起，做.愛並學習彼此未知的一切。就他而言，Steve不記得自己曾這麼快樂過，而Bucky呢？Bucky整個沈浸在Alpha式的驕傲與得意洋洋之中。（譯者：得到全美最辣Omega不得意也很難hhhh）

儘管如此，他們眼前還有一些小小的關卡得過。他們得向對方的家人承認他們這幾天做了什麼，以及在沒有正式交往的情況下就綁定了 - 儘管現在早已不像Steve那個年代那麼保守。

“又不是說他們會把你從我身邊奪走，”Bucky指出，他們正搭乘電梯往下到復仇者聯盟的公共休息室。

Steve眨眼，長睫搧動，凝視他的伴侶，感受到他的不安。他還以為那緊張感是他自己的，顯然這就是綁定伴侶之間共感連結的運作方式。當然，他很緊張，但他不認為會發生任何可怕的事情。復仇者會支持他們的；反而是Bucky的家人才讓Steve擔心。

Steve離開電梯牆壁，伸出雙臂環住Bucky的腰。

“沒人能把你從我身邊帶走，”他保證道。“我倒希望他們有膽來試試看。”

Bucky的笑容頓時生機洋溢，他的雙臂也緊緊地纏抱著Steve。

“說得沒錯，我的寶貝可是超級英雄。”

“該死的對極了，”Steve回應，即使這稱讚讓他臉紅，“我會為你抵抗全世界，上士。”

“這話不該聽起來那麼性感，”Bucky咕噥，傾前將他們的唇貼在一起。

“公共休息室，”JARVIS宣告，電梯門無聲無息地滑開。Steve喃喃說著該走出電梯，但卻捨不得放開Bucky。不消幾分鐘，他就感應到另一半的尷尬，因為他們的忘情擁吻多了許多觀眾，這些傢伙已經在歡呼鼓掌並吹口哨啦！

“幹得好，Cap！”

“哇，咱們的百歲老爺爺總算開運啦！”

“看起來適應良好哦！上士新兵。”

Steve有些羞赧地退出Bucky的懷抱，他確信自己的臉絕對沒有比Bucky的紅，儘管臉上發燒，褐髮男子看起來卻是容光煥發。Steve忍不住露齒微笑，他抓住Bucky的手，把他拉進公共休息室，復仇者們圍繞著坐在廚房桌子旁。Bruce咬著手指，Clint和Tony還在拍手，而Nat，這女人賊笑得像隻偷了腥的貓。Steve不確定他會遭到怎樣的拷問，以眼前的陣仗來看，除非讓大夥滿意否則他們是不會罷休的。

Clint突然從椅子上摔下來，所有人的注意力霎時都轉向他。

“伙計，”Tony笑道。

“小太陽？（*Solntse - 俄語的太陽）”Natasha有些擔憂地問道。

Clint迅速爬起身，指著Steve衝口喊道，“綁定標記！”

Tony，Natasha和Bruce的目光瞬間都轉向他們。Steve有點忸怩地點點頭，在他側過頭露出頸子給他們看的時候，忍不住抬手摸了摸腺體上Bucky留下的齒印。隨後他抓起Bucky的手，翻轉Bucky的手腕把他自己留在Bucky身上的咬痕秀了出來。接下來是一陣震驚的沈默，這其實挺有趣的，難得有什麼事能讓Clint呆若木雞，說不出話。

Bruce是第一個打破沉默的人，他讚嘆地“哇”了一聲。

這個詞彷彿打破了咒語。Clint放下手，這傢伙沒坐回原位，而是一骨碌爬上了桌子。Natasha尖銳的目光轉向Bucky，緊盯著他就像一隻瞪著小羊的母獅子。Bruce看起來有點尷尬，不停揉著自己的後頸，只有Tony整個樂開了花。

“所以，我成功了，對吧？”Tony樂道。“我讓翹臀上士跟Cap在一起啦！啊哈！這絕對值得百萬分的讚揚。”（譯者：大家還記得Tony之前向全國宣告復仇者幾乎都是Omega這件事嗎？）

“翹臀上士？”Bucky復述。

Steve能感覺火燄點燃了他的臉，這肯定引起了他伴侶的注意。“認真的？”

“你沒看過你的屁股裹著西裝褲的樣子嗎？”Steve脫口而出。

“客觀地說，”Clint插嘴，“那個屁股可讚的。”

“我們一致給了十分，”Tony承認，他又再轉椅子了，並且試圖儘量延長椅子旋轉的時間。是說，為什麼這裡所有的椅子現在都變成旋轉椅了？

“好吧，呃，我想我該說 - 謝了，”Bucky禮貌地回應，而Steve陶醉在自己是唯一一個知道Bucky堅實的臀部有多名符其實的事實裡。

“所以，上士，”Natasha說話了，慵懶地翹起二郎腿。“參加今晚的電影之夜吧。這樣我就可以正大光明的警告你 - 要是膽敢讓Steve傷心的話你就死定了。”

Clint大笑起來，從桌子上滑下，溜到Natasha身旁並在她頭頂印下一個吻，然後往起居室走去。

“只要是正常人都會被嚇得屁滾尿流，Tasha。我是說，我們可是複仇者 - 比拿著霰彈槍的憤怒老爹可怕的多哩。”

“你被一個手拿霰彈槍的爸爸追著跑過？”Bruce站起身跟在Clint後頭。

伸手牽住Bucky的手，Steve輕輕地擠了擠，他的心跳在Bucky說“如果我傷害了他，我第一個不會放過我自己”時亂了一拍。

當Natasha收起笑容認真的看著Bucky時，Steve重新記起如何呼吸。

“一言為定，翹臀。”

當Natasha優雅起身，Tony也跳了起來。

“今晚的電影由我選，對吧？”Tony咧嘴壞笑，一面聳著肩膀。“我是說，我的確讓你們兩個在一起！”

“噢，我的上帝，”Steve呻吟，把臉埋進掌心，“你永遠不會放過這個了，是嗎？”

“沒錯，”Tony小跳步著走向客廳，一邊高喊道，“我讓Cap成功上壘啦！”

“我想成功上壘的人應該是我，”Bucky乾巴巴地說，把Steve攬到身旁。

“嗯 - 絕對是你，”Steve贊同，歪頭討了一個快速又甜蜜的輕吻。在Steve把Bucky拉向視聽室時又補充了一句。“一遍一遍又一遍。”

“我們不需要知道細節，老爺爺，”Tony哼哼。

“而且做了一遍又一遍，”Steve朗聲重複，Bucky大笑，Tony因此做了個誇張的鬼臉。

“好極了，噁心的傢伙們，我們要看‘門當父不對’，因為你們都還沒看過，對吧？”Tony期待地揚起眉頭，然後在Bucky和Steve都回答沒看過的時候點頭。“我就知道。”

“又一部浪漫喜劇？”Natasha抱怨。

Bruce笑了。

“我們都知道妳最愛了好吧。”

“我真的蠻喜歡Ben Stiller，”Bucky表示，他在沙發上坐下，給Steve留了一小角座位。咧嘴笑著，Steve緊挨著Bucky跟他窩在一起。

他們的確還得跟Bucky的家人見面，但就算會面的狀況不那麼美好，他仍然擁有眼前的幸福 - Clint蜷在Natasha身旁，Tony呼喚Pepper加入他們，Bruce溜回廚房拿爆米花 - 也許世界上到處都有討厭的傢伙，但他們擁有彼此，這點沒人能改變。

 

END.


End file.
